loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Just Kids -- Chapter 1
Hello everyone. This fanfic is about me and a fellow user (AngelKeeve) rp. I'll explain the plot on a main page soon. Enjoy the story~. ---- A boy stood infront of a house, supported by two crutches each by his side.He let out a quiet sigh, his eyes and hair covered by his white-and-black baseball cap.He slowly walked in, taking small steps.He twisted the door knob open, entering and closed it back.He walked up the stairs slowly, cautiously and shaky.He went inside a room and opened the door.He walked in, a frown on his face.Another child looked at him before helping him.But the boy refused the help and walked to the bed.He sat on it, crying quietly.He sniffled, his gaze glued to the floor.The other boy looked at him, before returning to his bed and closing his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapping around them. A few minutes of silence later, the teared boy wiped away his tears followed by silent weeping.He stood up, grabbing his crutches and approached the other boy across the room slowly.He spoke, "Look, I'm sorry for how i treated you..." He began, "I didn't mean it, honest.I'm just..having a really bad day." He explained, though, he didn't expected the other to forgive him.But, surprisingly enough, he responded."Its fine." the other said.The crippled boy was a bit surprised, but he offered his hand. "I'm Dexter.Since we're brothers now, i guess we should introduce each other, right?" He asked, a smile grew on his lips.The other took it and shook it lightly, before smiling himself."And I'm Kouji." He said.Dexter took of his hat, revealing bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair.He grins, his eyes a bit red and swollen from his tears, yet he tried to hold back some more tears and ignore his burning, puffed eyes. A few more minutes of awkward silence flew by, until Kouji spoke up. "So.." He croaked, obviously nervous.He gulped a scratching lump in his throat."Ho-How..Did your parents died exactly, Dexter?" He asked nervously, the last setence a bit quiet than planned.Dexter responded by looking down before awnsering his step-brother's question."Well..I don't exactly want to awnser that..But you ARE my brother..So.." He said.Obviously, he was in deep depression, but maybe telling his story to someone instead of keeping it bottled up in him would actually help him. "Alright..I'll tell you.." Dexter said, taking a sharp intake of breath."So, i have this disease called 'Vrolik Syndrome'..What the doctor's told me, is that every bone in me is more fragile than a normal person is..So, my family and i went to another country to get treatment.When we went back home our--" He paused, gulping a scratching lump in his throat before continuing "--Our..Plane crashed..My..family didn't make...So.." He explained, tears burning in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Kouji sat there in disbelief."I'm..Sorry..I shouldn't have asked.." He said, a hint of guilt in his tone as he didn't want his now step-brother go through that horrible trauma again. Dexter's eyes shot up and he looked at Kouji."Its fine.I have you now, right?" He said, nudging his brother's shoulder lightly.They laughed, both smiling.A few hours later, Dexter went to his bed and fell asleep on it.Kouji followed after. =To be continued= Alright, i hope you guys enjoyed. If there's any mistakes or whatsoever, please tell me first in the comments BEFORE editing.I'll check on it if its a mistake. Anyways, goodbye and see you~ [[User:~:Len Kagamine:~|~In You]] [[User talk:~:Len Kagamine:~|And I'']] [[User blog:~:Len Kagamine:~|True ''Emotions]] So many [http://alchemyyarouze.tumblr.com/ Ups and Downs] Category:Fanfics